A Collection of Tao Ren Fairy Tales
by ninzor
Summary: Classic fairy tales, including Renpaunzel, Sleeping Ren, Ren and the Beast, and many more. As of now, only Renpaunzel and The Little MerRen are up. Working on Sleeping Ren.
1. Renpaunzel

Once upon a time, far far away, in a distant land called China, there lived a lovely Princess. The Princess had shimmering pointy black hair and beautiful golden eyes. The Princess was very wealthy and lived in a giant palace with his servants. His name was Princess Tao Ren.

Princess Ren had all sorts of cute and cuddly animal friends living in the nearby bamboo forest. They came to the window of the palace everyday to listen to the lovely princess sing lovely songs and tell lovely stories.

One day, the Princess was kidnapped by an evil Ainu prince.. His name was Prince Horohoro and he was not the least bit lovely. He had ungainly blue hair and blue eyes just as ugly. He lived in a giant palace made of ice with his sinister servant, Kororo.

He locked the lovely Princess Ren in an icy tower that loomed over the land. Whenever he was bored, Prince Horohoro would go to the bottom of the tower and scream for the Princess to let down his hair. And so Princess Ren would lean out the window and let the lovely long black spike in his hair down so Prince Horohoro could use it as a ladder.

When he did, Prince Horohoro would climb up it and force the lovely Princess Ren to hand over the hidden stashes of milk that his faithful servant, Bason, would smuggle to him in the night. Then poor Princess Ren would be tormented with anguish as the wicked Prince drank his precious milk in front of his very eyes.

So the lovely Princess lived like this for many years, until one day, another Prince named Yoh came riding by on a horse named Bai-Feng. Wait one second there. Wasn't Bai-Feng Princess Ren's noble steed? Of course. It was because Prince Yoh had borrowed Bai-Feng from the Taos years ago during the Princess's absence due to her kidnapping.

Prince Yoh was a knight in shining tinfoil. His fiance, Lady Anna, claimed that armor was too expensive so Prince Yoh was therefore forced to conpensate with tinfoil.

So, one day, as Prince Yoh was riding through the woods, tinfoil crackling noisily, he managed to hear the screams of a male demanding someone let down there hair. Fascinated, he approached and watched through the woods as Princess Ren let down his spike and Prince Horohoro scrambled up it like a monkey.

A few minutes later, Prince Horohoro left and went back to his ice palace. Prince Yoh decided to see whose lovely hair had been let down and dismounted Bai-Feng. He then walked to the tower and shouted for whoever was up there to let down their hair.

Briefly, a spike came hurling down, almost imapling Prince Yoh. Grasping the hair tightly, Prince Yoh began his ascent. As he neared the top of the tower, he looked into the window. He was amazed to see that the lovely hair belinged to an equally lovely Princess with lovely golden eyes and a lovely kwan dao. Just as he was about to jump into the window, the sinister servant Kororo arrived on the scene.

Kororo swung his leaf dangerously at Prince Yoh. It kind of hurt, so Prince Yoh was forced to climb back down and flee, promising the lovely Princess he would return someday and rescue her. With that, he galloped away into the sunset on Bai-Feng's back.

Princess Ren waited for days for the return of his knight in shining tinfoil. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, until finally, Prince Yoh arrived again.

Princess Ren was overjoyed and he instantly let down his spike out the window. Prince Yoh climbed up it and hopped into the window. The two introduced themselves to eachother. Right when Princess Ren was about to offer Prince Yoh some milk, they heard the wicked Ainu Prince, Horohoro, shouting for Princes Ren to let down his hair.

Princess Ren picked up his kwan dao and chopped off the tip of the spike in his hair to form a small sharp projectile. He threw it down out the window and it struck Prince Horohoro in the face. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? No one will ever know for sure. The wicked Prince screamed in agony and fell limply over. He was no more.

Then, Princess Ren chopped of the rest of his spike to make a rope and tied it to a ledge outside the window. He and Prince Yoh climbed out the window and rode away on Bai-Feng's back. Of course, Princess Ren's pointy hair grew straight back in a second.

Soon, Princess Ren and his knight in shining tinfoil, Prince Yoh, arrived back at the Tao palace in China. Princess Ren was thrilled to be home. He was joyously reunited with his family, and there was much rejoicing. There was a grand celebration at the Tao Palace, with much merrymaking and milk.

The day after the festivities, Prince Yoh, the knight in shining tinfoil, returned to Japan to meet his fiance Lady Anna. Princess Ren was sad that his knight in Shining tinfoil was gone, but he lived happily ever after anyways.

THE END.


	2. The Little MerRen

Once upon a time, under the glistening sea, there was a magnificent underwater kingdom known as the Kingdom of Tao. The King of this ocean was named King Tao Yuan, also called King Tao En. King Tao Yuan had a lovely mermaid daughter named Tao Ren. He was a very beautiful mermaid who sang very well.

Out of fatherly concern for his daughter, the King forbid him from visiting the surface of the ocean, where all sorts of perils lurked.

Beautiful and lovely as he was, Ren was also quite disobedient. Despite his father's orders, the young mermaid was fascinated by humans and would always sneak away to see the surface.

Over the years, Ren had collected a cave full of human treasures. Such things included forks, spoons, music boxes, pictures, dolls, statues, and more. He wished very much to be a human himself to see what the world would be like.

One day, King Tao Yuan sent Bason, a rather dignified crab, to supervise Ren. As long as Bason was around, Ren could no longer visit the surface of the sea.

To comfort the mermaid, Bason would often dance with sea creatures and sing annoying songs about being under the sea. This did not please Ren at all.

When Bason was in the middle of a song, Ren fled to the surface. Just as he swam up, he saw a large ship with hundreds of people aboard. Amazed, Ren swam closer.

Aboard the ship was Prince Asakura Yoh, who was returning to his palace in Japan.

Just then, a terrible storm began to brew. Thunder and lightning crashed, and tsunamis rocked the ship dangerously. Horrified, Ren watched as the ship was struck and Prince Yoh was flung overboard.

Ren swam to the prince's rescue. He grabbed the Prince and swam as fast as he could to the shore.

Shortly, he arrived at a sandy beach, where he deposited Prince Yoh. He then began to randomly sing a song while sitting on a large rock. Waves crashed dramatically against the rock. There was no point in this event, but oh well.

Soon, Ren slipped back in the ocean and returned home.

A few minutes later, Prince Yoh began to stir. His good friend, Lord Horohoro, was by his side.

Prince Yoh swore to Horohoro that he had been rescued by someone singing a beautiful song. As the two returned to Prince Yoh's palace, he vowed to find his mysterious rescuer.

Meanwhile, Ren was desperate to become a human so he could go and see the prince. He convinced Bason to take him to the dark grotto of Anna Kyoyama, the most feared witch in the ocean.

Reluctantly, Bason led him to the cave. Ren was a bit scared of Anna, for she had obesity problems, had eight octopus legs, and wore too much makeup.

After some bargaining, Anna agreed to turn Ren into a human if she could have his fins and beautiful singing voice in exchanged. After a brief spell, Ren's fins and voice disappeared, and a pair of legs replaced them. Hurriedly, Bason towed Ren to the surface, where he made his way to the same beach he had been to when he rescued Prince Yoh.

Ren managed to find a simple white dress to wear. He made his way, with Bason following, to the Asakura Palace.

After a while, he miraculously found it. It was a very large estate with many chambers and rooms. Ren knocked on the door, still walking unsteadily on his new legs.

Soon, a butler answered the door. Ren tried to say something, but he remembered his voice was gone. Instead, Bason informed the butler that Ren wished to see the Prince.

Prince Yoh was surprised to see Ren. He thought that he was very lovely, and looked somewhat familiar. Could he be his mysterious savior? He began to doubt though, as Bason explained to him that Ren no longer had a voice.

Even so, Prince Yoh welcomed Ren to his palace. They went for enjoyable horse rides through the Japanese country side, dined by the beach, and went on boat rides during fine weather.

As the weeks passed, Prince Yoh wanted Ren to marry him. Ren agreed, and much celebration occured. Bason even went down back the Kingdom of Tao to inform the Taos about the joyous event and the day of the wedding.

Anna was infuriated for some reason. She decided to be a wedding crasher for the event.

At long last, it was time for Prince Yoh and Ren's long awaited wedding. Hundreds of guests turned up from all over the world, and the whole Tao Kingdom came to the surface to celebrate. The wedding took place on the country's finest ship.

Just as the vows were about to be said, the sky turned grey and the ocean began to churn. Everyone watched in horror as a giant Anna loomed out from under the dark depths. Now THAT was a terrifying sight.

"48 HOURS DOING THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!" Anna bellowed. Terrified, Prince Yoh ran and hid somewhere.

Anna began to wreak havoc, splashing water everywhere and ripping the ship apart. Ren decided to take action.

He took his kwan dao and hurled it straight into the evil witch Anna's heart. She let out a terrible screech of fury, and her bloody carcass sank back down into Davy Jone's locker. The wicked with of the sea was no more.

Everyone rejoiced, and and that moment, Ren realized his voice had returned. He happily began to sing a joyful song, and Prince Yoh realized that Ren was his mysterious rescuer after all.

So they were wed and everyone was happy. Ren and Prince Yoh lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
